


Wilderness

by Kass



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Most people don't vacation in frozen wilderness," Steve objects, just because it's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sheafrotherdon for beta!

"This, Steven -- this," Danny gestures expansively, "is perfection."

Steve looks out the window of their cabin at the whirling snow. Visibility is maybe four feet. "Seriously?"

"I am choosing not to dignify that with a response."

"You'd choose this over a weekend on the beach." Steve lets the doubt shine through.

"There is nothing exciting about a weekend on the beach," Danny says, shrugging into his snow pants, "when you live on the beach."

"It's a nice beach."

"It is very nice, as beaches go, but the point I am trying to make," Danny crosses the cabin to toss a sweater at Steve, "is that this is different."

"Different." Steve looks up at Danny through his lashes. He's been told it's compelling.

"Oh, for the love of God, would you just get up already? Daylight's wasting."

"Most people don't vacation in frozen wilderness," Steve objects, just because it's fun.

Danny doesn't disappoint. "I am not most people," he says huffily. "Now. Layers. Or you're going to be sorry."

"I actually have considerable survival experience," Steve grumbles, but he pulls on the sweater all the same.

"What -- ice is made of water, so it's Navy jurisdiction?"

"Pretty much," Steve agrees.

"So if we get lost out there, you can make us an igloo."

"Yep."

"And start a fire with sticks."

"With safety matches," Steve corrects him. "Though I wouldn't make a fire in an ice hut. We'd just use body heat."

"We would, would we." Danny is right in his space now, broad chest near enough to touch beneath his ribbed wool sweater.

"Best thing to do is get naked," Steve says. "Skin to skin." He's serious, but he's also trying to get a rise out of Danny. Predictably, it works.

"Why do I have the feeling you're yanking my chain?" Danny is grinning now, but he looks... conflicted.

"What," Steve says innocently. "Fine, we'll go cross-country skiing, you talked me into it."

"You did just mention naked," Danny notes.

"C'mon. Workout, then sex." Steve grabs his fisherman's cap from the table.

"I think I hate you," Danny says, but his voice is amiable. "C'mon, Hawai'i boy -- I'm going to ski circles around you."

"We'll see about that." They step outside and Danny sits down on the front step to toe his boots into the fittings on the cross-country skis. Steve just steps into his, picks up his poles, and steps awkwardly into the snow.

He hasn't done this in a long time, but he finds his rhythm pretty quickly. It's not that unlike surfing, in the end. Though even for cold-water surfing, you don't dress like this.

But the woods are hushed and the air smells sweet.

"Okay," Steve admits, "this isn't so bad."

"Told you," Danny tosses back, and skiis right by him, taking the lead.

Hey, this way he gets to watch Danny's ass. No objections from him.

And when they get back, they're going to work up a sweat in an entirely different way.


End file.
